All I Wanted
by rabbitland
Summary: He took everything from her. Yet he gave her a new life. Sakura, now a scholar student wanting to live life the best she can. But can she when He walks back in her life wanting to destroy it?


Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are owned by Kishimoto.

This story is rated mature for language, and violence. Other than that, all reviews and opinions are much appreciated.

**Its Rabbitland:** Hello everyone and to all my fans. I just want to say I am very sorry due too many reasons that I haven't been finishing your two favorite stories. I believe you will never find out what is going to happen in theses stories because I am not going to be finishing them. So I am very sorry. I thought of a good way to say sorry too. I'm writing new stories and since school is out for the summer it'll give me a lot of inspiration as well. So here is my first one. I really hope you enjoy it .

**All I Wanted...**

By Rabbitland

_"When other little girls wanted to be ballet dancers I kind of wanted to be a vampire." -_Angelina Jolie

**Chapter One**

Unknown

"_A single event can awaken within us a stranger totally unknown to us. To live is to be slowly born." -_Antoine de Saint

Dead bodies laid everywhere she turned. Not one person could be found alive, but herself. Houses were on fire and falling mighty fast. All she could do was look on to all the people who now laid lifelessly on the ground, not moving just looking on with a blank stare. She wanted to scream but nothing ever came out. You would have thought she was mute. Burning flesh could be smelled everywhere. The thick black clouds of smoke covered the light from the moon. The only source of light was the flicker and flames from the burning houses.

She could not believe it as she walked on through the small town. Seeing everyone she once knew, dead. Never to come back. Never to speak to her. Never to say, "Hi! Sakura!." in the morning when she would ride by on her bike. This was suppose to be a special day, yet it turned out to be a night in Hell.

The young child standing in the middle of the street walking blankly was an unusual looking girl. She had tousled pastel pink hair that fell just above her ears, yet covered in chunks of dirt. Something you don't really see everyday. The most magnificent thing about her was her eyes, green pools of emerald, that sparkled like diamonds, but now redden and distressed. White alabaster dirt covered skin that looked like the skin of death itself. The clothing she was wearing could barely be called clothing. It was a thin cotton sleeping gown that was ripped in several places and was covered in dirt. But mostly blood. Her face was the only thing on her body that you could make out clearly, yet the most strangest thing that was truly horrifying was blood did not cover her face like the rest of her body. There was only a wide stream of dried blood that was covered around her mouth.

Then she found herself in front of her once humble place that she could no longer call home. Strangely enough this was the only house that was not on fire. As the child pushed the door of her house open, nothing welcomed her but darkness. She walked inside slowly until to dashed up the stairs that was rotting in the house and turned to the door that stood to the left of her. To stood, staring, and waiting, almost hesitating to go into the room she rushed to get to. Then with a big gulp she pushed the door open and walked in. Nothing but the dead awaited her.

As she looked around she could not see anything. It seemed as though she had much knowledge of the room to know that there was a box of matches and a candle lantern was sitting upon a small table that was in the far corner of the room. It was a simple room. A quite of a large bed fit for a husband and wife. Floral curtains that hung in the window. Nice cherry wood furniture such as a dresser for clothing items and such things. Once lit she looked around once again obviously looking for something or someone. To her dismay she did not found what she was looking for. With a silent scream she dropped the candle lantern and ran as fast as she could for the door but as soon as she thought she was there her hope was lost and died instantly.

There stood infront of her was a tall, dark and foreboding male. Very handsome in a way that only humans could see. Yet the girl could see just how horrible and disgustingly ugly he truely was. He was tall, very tall. Could say about six feet at least. His pale skin looked as though it could blind in with milk. What could be the most sensual yet frightening thing about him was his eyes. His eyes were the same color as anger would be claimed to look, if it had a color. His eyes were red. His hair looked as though it could be mistaken for long black silk. His face. One word could only describe his face and that was gorgeous. Even man himself could not deny how handsome he was. The only so called flaw that framed his face was two lines that accompanied the corners of his nose. Even though it only enhanced his mystery looks. He was wearing a black long cloak over his clothing, but the only sorce of clothing you could se was his black slacks he was wearing.

With a shaking voice all that could be brought out of the young child named Sakura was, "Y-you..." He looked at her with a very straight face almost teasing her fear by smiling. Oh that smile, that smile that beautiful, yet lethal smile that could claim your life or take it. He looked into her fear stricken eyes and nearly lost his composure. He saw something he liked and wanted. He then started to walk towards her ever so slowly it almost seemed as though he wasn't moving at all. Every step he took she took two back.

" Sakura." He said with a very firm voice, yet not too firm in wanting to scare the poor girl too much. He then kneeled down till he was just crouching a bit to level with her height. Sakura looked at him, but still with fear in her eyes. She took two more steps back so she could at least think she was far enough away from him.

"Don't be afraid...Sakura." He said now more calmly. She looked at him confused almost disgusted with what he just said.

"Don't be...a-afraid?" Sakura said a little boldly. She then shook her head and nearly though she was going insane. She couldn't believe that this guy who comes from only God knows where and tells her to not be afraid. Surely he must have been mad. " You're telling me to not be afraid after you killed everyone...Everyone is dead because of you! Just go ba..." Sakura was then silenced by the sudden change of lack of air. He was choking her.

" I did not kill your people, Sakura." He said now a bit forceful, yet stoic. He looked into her eyes once again and some what smiled, but not too much to notice. He saw it again. That one thing he liked about her. She was in shock and she wanted to cover her ears from the lies he was feeding her, but she could not bring her hands to her ears. "No! Lies!" Sakura yelled the best she could, due to the lack of air causing some restrains on her voice. He gripped a little harder on her small neck and narrowed his eyes. "Sakura. You are the one who killed your people. I just stood and watched." He said very emotionless. Every emotion that could be classed in depression almost possibly crossed her face with in seconds.

Shock. Anger. Sadness. Fear. Disbelief. And much more. She did not want to believe him. She wanted him to say he was kidding and this was some big twisted sick joke, but she could tell by looking in his eyes that he was not lying. Her body went limp and she just stared. Nothing graced her face not even a frown. Her face was straight and nothing seemed to want to cross it. Suddenly her body found strength and her small hands slowly rose to his wrist and grabbed them tightly. She then kicked her left foot up and kicked the man in his chin and bit the side of his hand when he nearly dropped her. Sakura dropped to the floor and ran as fast as she could toward the window. She heard him roar which cause her to look back. Before she knew it she was tingled up and the floral curtains and busted through the glass of the window that occupied the room.

She fell for quite a while and when she hit the ground she thought she was dead. She laid there not moving for what seemed like forever. She stared up at the moon lit sky and stars. For minutes she stayed like that till she suddenly outburst with a gasp and propped up ready to move. She untangled herself from the curtains and groaned in pain. There was glass stuck inside her right hand. She wanted to cry but she did not want to show weakness. She hated being weak. She slowly and carefully pulled the few pieces of glass out of her hand and jumped up. She began to run. She ran as fast as she could. She ran like she never ran before. She did not want to stop for anything.

As she ran through town she could see the people that all laid on the grounds of Chika. Mr. Akira, the police chief. Miss Megumi, the floral shop owner. Mr. Kichirou, the charm collector guy and many more laid on the ground lifeless, dead, staring in the night, and never to come back again. She wanted to cry as to how much she did not want to believe that she was the one who took all their lives. She did not want to believe it at all. As she was closing in on the Chika town lake she got a cold chill that ran through her veins. Before she was even close to the lake there he was. There he stood, but no alone.

"Mother!" Sakura yelled out see her mother there in the lock of the man that once held her in a death grip. There in all her beauty, a young woman who looked not a day over twenty years. Her hair was long and gorgeous. Pastel pink if you would say. She was like an older version of Sakura. Big green eyes that searched into your soul. A small prim mouth. Heart shaped face, flawless. She was wearing a long white dress that looked too expensive for her mother to be wearing. Very much they were poor. Lace and beads accompanied the gorgeous long dress. Her ears and neck adored with fine jewelry such as pearls.

Sakura could not believe he had the nerve to touch her mother, let alone even get a hand on her. Then it suddenly hit her. "Why is my mother the only one still alive?" She yelled before him. The only think that changed about his face was that it now was graced with a smirk. "Don't you remember Sakura? You spared your mother's life. Which I now take to my advantage. You should have just ended her life when you had the chance." He said very stoic. She didn't care about what he was saying all she could do was look at her mother wanting to pry his filthy hands off of her. That's when Sakura saw it. She was crying. Her mother was crying, Oh did she want to know why. Was it Him? or was it Herself. Whatever it was it triggered something in the guy to lightly grab Sakuras' mother's face and sensual lick slowly starting from her cheek up to her temple. That's what did it. Sakura screamed and ran towards him with rage filling her eyes. "Take your filthy hands off of her!" She yelled.

"I'm loving your fear my dear, but it seems as though your child has a problem with that." He whispered into Sakuras' mother's ear. Just before Sakura could even touch Him he grabbed her by both of her wrists and held her firmly in the air. Sakura then began to try an wriggle her way out of his hold. She tried kicking and screaming, but nothing was working. Suddenly he gripped her wrists that made her stop her wriggling and looked her in the eyes with anger. "Not this time my dear Sakura." He said to her and looked back at her mother and said, "Ume was it...Yes I do believe it was. My dear Ume do not be afraid. Tonight is your wedding night." Ume, Sakura's mother looked at him shocked and gasped into his hand. Sakura just looked at him like he was crazy with big eyes. "But first.." He then looked at Sakura with the most devious look in his eyes. He brought her closer to him and opened him mouth wide. With horror filled eyes Sakura watched as two certain teeth grew longer. Before she could even count to one he was on her neck within seconds and broke skin. Within minutes it was over but for Sakura it seemed to last hours as to how much pain flowed through her body.

He dropped her on the ground like an useless rag. Nothing seem to excite him like now. Ume, was horrified by what he just did to her daughter. Not being able to move from her shaking fear, Ume just stared at her daughter's blank less eyes and watched as she slowly died. "Who are you? What are you? Why are you doing this? Why are you here?" Yelled Ume from the top of her lungs. The man did not do anything, but look at her with blood lusted filled eyes and smirk. He licked the small smudge of blood that was on his jaw. He held Ume closer so she could hear every word that he was going to say. With a very low and dark voice he said, "I my dear Ume am given many names, but the name I went by when I was human was, Itachi. I am a vampire, a Nightwalker so to speak. Why am I doing this my dear...because your daughter wanted me to," Ume stared shock not believing what he just said. Not wanting to believe. " And I'm here because of Sakura."

Whatever was running through Ume's mind was killing her inside. " You're here for my daughter? Why?" Ume said in a very dry voice. The man named Itachi looked up and smiled. " Because my dear Ume, She was the one who awakened me from death." With that being said Itachi looked at Sakura and then back to Ume. " It seems I have over stayed my time. I must do this quickly...don't you agree Sakura?" Sakura said nothing, but did all she could to just grasp onto the rooted grass beside her. Breathing heavily but slow she choked out her mother's name. Itachu noticed this and smirked lowering his mouth to Ume's neck. All Ume could think about was, Sakura. 'I'll see you in Heaven my child...' was the last thing Ume thought before she felt the pain of being bitten.

" Mother!!"

Everything disappeared. Itachi. Ume. The lake. Everything. Looking around with big green eyes and sweat slowly inching down her face. A young woman with long pastel pink hair rose from the bed she was in and flip the sheets off of her. She was in a small, yet perfect room for herself. She sat on the edge of the bed she was in and slipped on her white house slippers. She then got up and walked to the right of her room and opened a door that in the room. As she walked in she searched for the light with her right hand and flipped it on. It was a small bathroom. She walked up to the mirror and stared at herself seemly to want to find anything different about herself.

She had fine pastel pink colored hair that fell just below her shoulders. Big green emerald eyes that sparkled wherever she looked. Snow white skin that looked like milk. Long flawless legs, yet still short compared to others. Her face was flawless and smooth, but with a seemingly big forehead that most people tease her about. Perfect manicured nails and smooth flawless hand that, while lets just say if touches could kill you'd bet dead with a touch of her pinky. She looked just like your regular teenage child with smart head on her shoulders and sweet to people when want to be.

"So...its starting again." It wasn't a question. It was a statement the girl named Sakura was making. "The unknown is starting." With that said the alarm clock that was sitting on Sakura's counter near her bed went off. " Time for school."


End file.
